


Risa Cat

by Risi



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, OTP Feels, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risi/pseuds/Risi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the way Irisa acts in this scene:<br/><img/><img/><img/><img/><img/><img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Risa Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the way Irisa acts in this scene:  
> 

Irisa turned her head towards Tommy. He was reading to her like he often did, which she really found quite sweet. She wasn’t really in the mood for reading now though.

Irisa had never been good at explaining things, she didn’t like talking much at all. So she slipped into a slightly different mindset that she had developed shortly after Nolan had saved her.

When she first started travelling with Nolan she hadn’t been able to speak English very well though she could understand it. She still had to get her point across though. So she started reacting like feral cats she saw during their travels. She would hiss and bite when frightened and snuggle up when she wanted attention. It concerned Nolan deeply but they worked it out. Eventually.

She found that it worked very well on Tommy when she wanted to be playful, however. She would crawl over him and lay in his lap, effectively ending whatever he was doing, and getting him to pay attention to her.

"Do you want to hear this or not?" Tommy asked her, trying to hold his book as she settled into his lap.

Irisa briefly considered. In response she started tickling him, giggling along with him, the book forgotten for the time being. Soon they were kissing and cuddling and just enjoying being with each other.

She rather liked being a cat sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> DefianceGirl on tumblr gets a shout-out for suggesting someone write something like this.


End file.
